switchfootfandomcom-20200213-history
Complete list of Switchfoot songs
This is a complete list of the 127 songs done by Switchfoot. A * Adding to the Noise * Against The Voices * Afterlife * All Or Nothing At All * Always * Amateur Lovers * American Dream * Ammunition * Amy's Song * Another Christmas (Old Borego) * Awakening B * Back to the Beginning Again * BA55 * Beautiful Letdown, The * Begin Forever * Blinding Light * Blues, The * Bomb * Bull In A China Shop * Bullet Soul * Burn Out Bright C * Chem 6A * Circles * C'mon C'mon * Company Car * Concrete Girl * Connect With the Spine D * Daisy * Dare You to Move * Dark Horses * Day That I Found God, The * Daylight to Break * Dirty Second Hands * Don't Be There E * Easier Than Love * Economy of Mercy, The * Edge of My Seat * Edge of the Earth, The * Enough to Let Me Go * Erosion * Evergreen F * Fading West * Fake Your Own Death * Fatal Wound, The * Faust, Midas, and Myself * Float * Free G * Golden * Gone * Goodnight Punk H * Happy is a Yuppie Word * Head Over Heels (In This Life) * Healer of Souls * Hello Hurricane * Home * Holy Water * Hope Is The Anthem I * If The House Burns Tonight * Incomplete * Innocence Again * I Turn Everything Over * I Wish I Could Change * I Won't Let You Go J * Joy is Your Birthmark L * Learning to Breathe * Let It Out * Let That Be Enough * Let Your Love Be Strong * Liberty * Life and Love and Why * Light and Heavy * Live It Well * Living Is Simple * Lonely Nation * Loser, The * Love Alone Is Worth the Fight * Love is the Movement M * Meant to Live * Mess of Me * Might Have Ben Hur * Monday Comes Around * More Than Fine N * Needle and Haystack Life * New Way to Be Human * New Year's Day O * Ode to Chin * Oh! Gravity * On Fire * Only Hope * Original, The * Out of Control * Overthrow P * Playing for Keeps * Politicians * Poparazzi R * Rebuild (with Relient K and Ruth) * Redemption * Red Eyes * Restless * Revenge * Rise Above It S * Saltwater Heart * Say It Like You Mean It * Selling the News * Setting Sun, The * Shadow Proves the Sunshine, The * Sing It Out * Skin and Bones * Slipping Away * Slow Down My Heartbeat * Something More (Augustine's Confession) * Sooner or Later (Soren's Song) * Sound in My Mouth, The * Sound (John M. Perkins Blues), The * Souvenirs * Spirit * Stars * Stitches T * This Is Home * This Is Your Life * Thrive * Twenty-Four U * Under the Floor * Underwater V * Vice Verses W * War Inside, The * We Are Bound * We Are One Tonight * What It Costs * When We Come Alive * When Was The Last Time * Where I Belong * Where The Light Shines Through * Who We Are * World You Want, The Y * Yesterdays * Yet * You * You Already Take Me There * Your Love Is a Song # * 4:12 Category:Switchfoot